Princess Peach's Birthday Suprise
by Booster
Summary: A short story somewhat based on a Nintendo Power comic. Mario and Wario are both trying to get Peach the perfect gift, but when rivalry flares up, hilarity insues! Please reveiw!


Hello! Ok, I am going to explain why my other stories have been sitting around, gathering dust. Ahem Well, about three months ago, my other computer, the one with all the other fics on it, got a virus and started having problems. Then, just recently, it went kaputt. :( Anyway, I'm getting it fixed right now, so hopefully I'll be updating Luigi's Mansion and Super Mario World soon. To keep those of you who are angry, pitch-fork weilding mob people away from me, I'm going to try an attempt at an SHORT STORY. (Oooh! Aaah!) Once again, I apologize to those who read my other fics and enjoyed them. Should everything go well, I'll have an update soon. Now, here's my story!  
  
Oh, and legal junk. I OWN NUFFINK!!  
  
Princess Peach's Birthday Surprise  
  
Mario woke up that morning with a feeling this was going to be an interesting day. It wasn't a good sense, nor a bad sense, just that something was going to happen. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, the feeling sticking around after he got out of bed and headed downstairs to have breakfast with Luigi.  
  
He had just finished his third plate of pasta (Luigi moaned something about when he was going to have a normal breakfast for once), when he heard the familiar cry of "Mail call!" from outside. He got up, opened the front door, and walked out into the morning sunlight covering his front lawn.  
  
"Good morning, Mario!" Parakerry, the Parakoopa mailman said cheerily, pulling his stuffed mailbag off his shoulder and rummaging through it.  
  
"Good morning also!" Mario said. "Anything for us today?"  
  
"Let me see," the mailman said, pulling envelopes out of his bag. "Usual stuff. Bills, chain letters, fan mail, a death threat from Bowser...Oh! And I have a invitation here for you and Luigi! Express mail from the Princess."  
  
"Hmm?" Mario took the mail from Parakerry, recegnizing at once the pink envelope on top, smelling of Peach's fruity perfume and addressed to he and Luigi in her handwriting. "Oh! Thanks, Parakerry. I'll see you tomarrow!"  
  
Later, inside the house, Mario dropped the mail on the kitchen table and showed Luigi the letter from Peach. He tore it open and read aloud:  
  
Hey, Mario Bros! Today is my birthday! I'm throwing a party at the castle and you're invited! Be there or be square! XOXO, Peach.  
  
"Ah!" Luigi said. "Sounds like fun! I bet she invited the whole kingdom!"  
  
Mario glanced at the calender. It was indeed her birthday. So that was that weird feeling. "Mama mia!" he said. "We need to get her gifts! Got any ideas, bro?"  
  
"Actually, me and Toad were talking about it last week." Luigi grinned. "I guess I forgot about it until today. Me and him are already know what we want to get her, and we're getting it together."  
  
Mario stuck his tounge out at Luigi. "Alright. I'm going to have to think of something." He trudged into his room, sat down on the bed, and started thinking.  
  
Then, he remembered something...  
  
At about that same time, on Kitchen Island, Waluigi walked into his brother's huge castle, holding the mail. He found Wario where he always was; Sitting on his gold throne in the main hall, watching TV.  
  
"Hey, lazy!" Waluigi said, dropping the stack of mail into Wario's lap without looking. "Mail's here."  
  
Wario growled. "Go make yourself useful and jump off a cliff, stick figure." Waluigi ignored the comment and headed off for the kitchen (Waluigi is actually quite the gourmet chef). Wario started to throw the junk mail aside, when he spotted a pink, sweet-smelling envelope among it all, addressed to him in elegant hand writing.  
  
Curious as to why someone would send him such fancy mail, he ripped the envelope open and read the letter:  
  
Hello, Wario bros! Today is my birthday! I'm throwing a party at my castle and you're invited! Peach.  
  
"Huh?" Wario was a bit flabergasted. "She invited me? Voluntarily?"   
  
"What was that?" Waluigi's whiny voice came from the kitchen.  
  
Wario looked at the letter, saw it was for both he and Waluigi, and sneered behind his bushy mustache. "Oh, nothing you would be interested in! Go back to whatever stupid thing you do!" He heard a annoyed grunt from the kitchen, but that was it. Sniggering to himself, he got up and walked out the front door to his porch, looking out over the sea.  
  
"Now, what do I get that will really impress her? Something that will really show up Mario's gift?" he muttered, placing a hand on his fat chin.  
  
Then, he remembered something...  
  
Two Weeks Earlier  
  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad walked briskly through the streets of Toad Town. They were all going to visit the new park that had been opened in Koopa Village, built over the now ruined Koopa Bros. Fortress. Along the way, they ran into Wario, who (despite Mario and Luigi's objections) invited himself along. Mario and Wario seemed to be having a mental battle with the other, since they kept throwing each other dirty looks and pushing each other out of the way to get next to Peach.  
  
Soon, they came to the entrance of Pleasent Path, the road leading to Koopa Village. Luigi glanced at a nearby shop and said "Hey! Check this out!"  
  
It looked like a toy store. The window displays were filled with all sorts of playthings, though model train sets dominated most of the displays. A big, read sign above the glass doors said Booster's Toy Chest with a small grand opening sign below it.  
  
Mario looked the place up and down. "Booster, huh?" he said. "Hey Peach, wasn't Booster that crazy viking guy who lived in that weird tower?"  
  
But Peach wasn't listening. She seemed to be very interested in a small stuffed doll in the window. The doll looked like a young boy dressed in a green tunic, green hat, brown boots, and holding a sword and sheild. The doll had pointy ears, yellow yarn for blond hair, and glittering black beads for eyes.  
  
"OhmygoshALinkdoll!" Peach squeeled, running toward the window, knocking Toad sideways into the ground. She pressed her face against the glass and looked at the toy, her eyes sparkling as much as the doll's. "It's soooooo cute!!"  
  
Luigi picked Toad up off the pavement and helped dust him off. Wario gave a big sigh of boredom. Mario said "Peach! Come on! We don't want to be late!"  
  
"Coming!" Peach said. She walked toward them, then turned and cast a long look at the doll. "Bye bye, Link!" she said cheerily, then set off with the others.  
  
"That's it!" Mario shouted.  
  
"I'll get her the Link doll!" Wario cried.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SOLD OUT'!?" Wario shouted so loudly that people passing the toy store jumped five feet into the air.  
  
The nervous Snifit clerk poked his head over the counter and looked at the customers red face. "S-sir, the Link doll is limited edition, and I just sold the last one an hour ago. B-but maybe I could interest you in a Ganon doll, or maybe-"  
  
"Who'd you sell the doll to!?" seethed Wario, still panting with anger.  
  
"Er, well, he had a big nose and a mustache and-"  
  
"What!?" Wario jumped up and shook his fists in the air. "Mariooo! I won't let him one-up me!" His eyes suddenly fell upon a young Goomba boy, playing with a jack-in- the-box. A spring loaded Wiggler head popped out of the box, startling the Goomba. Along the shelves behind the Goomba stood rows of those jack-in-the-boxes, each with a different head.  
  
Slowly, a sneaky plan formed in Wario's mind.  
  
With a glint in his eye, Wario grabbed one of the toys on the shelf and handed it to the Snifit. "I'll just take one of these." he said.  
  
The Snifit took the gift and rang it up. "That'll be 11 coins." he said. "W-would you like me to gift-wrap it for you?"  
  
"Certainly." Wario said, handing over the money. He glanced at his watch. If his plan was going to work, he had to get to the castle early.  
  
"Here you are, sir." the clerk handed Wario the box, now wrapped in yellow paper and topped with a red bow. "By the way, that guy who came in earlier also bought-"  
  
"Look, I have no time!" Wario said, suddenly mad again. "I'm outta here!" He charged through the front doors and off into the town.  
  
"What was that all about?" came a voice from behind the Snifit. Booster stepped out of the back room, wearing his usual red horned helmet.  
  
"Oh, some guy came asking for the Link doll. I told him we sold our last one, and he got real mad. So he bought a Pop-Out Wiggler." said the Snifit. Then he said "Come to think of it, that guy kinda looked like you, Booster."  
  
Booster shook his head. "Sheesh! Two weirdos in one day!"  
  
The party was about an hour away, but already the festivities outside the castle were starting. Toad's rushed around the castle's front garden setting up tables, chairs, and mushroom lamps. Outside the gate, the crowd murmered in excitement. Monty Moles walked among the party-goers, marking down various invited people on a list and shooing away those who weren't. Atop the palace roof, the Shy Guy Firing squad set up the Bullet Bill cannons for the fireworks show later that eavning. It looked like it would be a clear night, as the sun set beyond the hills and the first starts appeared in the purple sky.  
  
Inside the castle was no different. Banners and flags of all sorts were hung up around the walls by the busied workers. Mario and Luigi arrived at about the same time Wario did, and they were invited in early. Luigi noticed that both his brother and Wario kept chuckling, but he paid no attention, instead going to meet Princess Daisy when she arrived.  
  
Mario and Wario both set their presents down with the other gifts on the table where all the other birthday goods were stacked. Both gifts were wrapped the same way, in yellow paper with a red ribbon. They took seats next to the table...and each other.  
  
"Hey, Mario." Wario said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. His plan had to work!  
  
"Hey yourself." Mario said, and Wario thought he saw a brief glow of triumph in Mario's eye, but that was gone.  
  
Wario pointed towards a group of Toads setting up a plauqe on the wall of Peach's birth certificate. "Those Toads over there look like they could use some help, hm?"  
  
"Oh...Sure." Mario said, but he didn't move. Suddenly, he jerked his head forward. "Ah! Peach!"  
  
Princess Peach had just walked up, wearing her usual pink gown. "Mario! Wario! I'm so glad you both could come!" She lightly kissed Mario on the forehead. Mario blushed, and Wario grumbled under his breath. She did the same to Wario, and this time Mario was the one grumbling.  
  
"Say, Wario," Peach said. "Would you mind helping the Toads out?"  
  
Wario hastily said "Mario can do it!"  
  
"I'd like it if you would, Wario, seeing as how I've never seen you help anyone." Peach said. Mario went into a caughing fit. Wario threw an evil look at Mario, then nodded and went to help put up the plauque.  
  
Just as he'd finished, he heard the doorbell ring. "Mario, could you greet the guests please?" came Peach's voice in the background. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mario walk into th archway where the door was.  
  
Quickly, Wario ran over to the gift table, grabbed both he and Mario's packages, and switched the tags on them. Then he moved his gift to where Mario's was, and Mario's to his.  
  
"Let's see how much Peach likes your gift now!" Wario smiled to himself.  
  
Much later, after guest greeting, dinner speeches, pinata, and many, many games of Mario Party 4, it was time for the presents. Peach stood before the massive mountain of wrapped boxes while a crowd gathered around her. Toadsworth, Peach's butler, would read names off of a list, and the person would give Peach their gift. She recieved many great items, including a ribbon collection (from Birdo), a fruit basket (from Yoshi), a Game Boy Advance SP (from E. Gadd), and a Fire Flower (from Daisy). There was even a small black envelope among the presents sent from Bowser, but the princess just tossed it aside and continued opening and thanking the gift-givers.  
  
Wario came up with "his" gift in hand and gave it to Peach. "I picked this out just for you!" he said, trying to sound sweet, he looked over at Mario, and gave him a huge, toothy grin.  
  
"Well, here I go!" she said. She tore off the wrapping paper, opened the box...  
  
And screamed as a Wiggler head popped out. Wario's face fell. What? How? Peach threw the box to the ground and glared at Wario. "Is this some kind of joke!?" she yelled.  
  
"I...I..." Wario stammered. He looked around, and saw Mario grinning evilly at him.  
  
"Great gift, Wario." he said sarcasticly. "Not!" He picked the other package and approached Peach. "Here's my gift from the heart, Peach."  
  
Realization hit Wario like a Thwomp. He thought Mario had looked suspicious. He must have known. Mario must have switched the gifts while I was helping set up that plaque, knowing full well I'd switch them back, thought Wario.  
  
In anger, he lept up and punched Mario in the gut. Mario wheezed and fell over, dropping his gift. "You two timer!" Wario shouted. "Peach, that's my gift!"  
  
Mario recovered and jumped on Wario's head, knocking him to the floor. Then Mario kicked him in the rear, sending him crashing into the crowd. "That's what you deserve!"  
  
Wario got up and charged at Mario, ramming into him with his shoulder. He flew into the stack of remaining unopened gifts. "It's mine!" he screamed. "Mario switched them to make me look stupid!"  
  
Mario dove full force into Wario. Soon, they were on the ground wresteling.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Peach screamed. They both stood up, ready to attack again. Peach grabbed the present off the floor. "You two should be ashamed!" she scolded. "Now, let's see what this is." Peach slowly pulled off the wrapping paper, opened the box...  
  
And screamed again as a Boo on a spring popped out. Both Mario and Wario looked dumbfounded. Peach shouted "You too, Mario!?"  
  
"No way!" He pointed an accusing finger at Wario. "Alright! Where'd you hide it!?"  
  
Wario yelled "Liar! You hid it! Where is it!?"  
  
Mario was hopping mad. "I didn't hide anything! It's you, you scumbag!"  
  
Before anyone could react, Wario threw an uppercut. It caught Mario on the jaw and sent him careening through the air. He soared over the crowd and landed in the punch bowl on the buffet table. Wario ran through the crowd, jumped up onto the table, and started charging at Mario.  
  
Just in time, Mario jumped up and over Wario. The other man tripped and fell face-first into the mushroom salad. Mario jumped off the table and pulled the tablecloth as hard as he could, sending everything on the table, including Wario, spilling to the floor.  
  
Wario, with a speed no one expected, rolled like a ball into Mario, the two were caught in the momentum, rolling across the floor, fists flailing. Unfortunantly, they rolled into two Toad chefs, who were carrying Peach's massive birthday cake. The cake flew up and, was froxen in mid fall for a second. Then, it came crashing down on top of Mario and Wario, with nowhere to run. Cake splattered everywhere.  
  
There was a brief silence, then...  
  
Mario and Wario both popped out of the ruined cake, covered in frosting, candles, and whipped cream. Both were shouting at the top of there voices. "You've tricked me for the last time!" Wario cried.  
  
"Confess! Where's the doll!?" Mario roared.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! You have it!" Wario shouted.  
  
Suddenly, it hit them...  
  
"Wait a minute," Mario said, his voice much lower now. "If I don't have the doll, and you don't have the doll..,"  
  
"Then who was it that bought it?" Wario finished.  
  
Both were now aware that everyone was looking disgruntled at them. Peach was bawling her eyes out, while Toad and Luigi tried to comfort her. "You two are so headstrong." Luigi said.  
  
"Those two spoiled my party!" Peach sobbed. Mario and Wario looked around. Indeed, the castle, the food, and the cake were all a mess.  
  
"Cheer up, princess!" Toad said, going over and rummaging through the pile of gifts. "Me and Luigi put our money together and got you something." Toad pulled out another yellow wrapped package and handed it to Peach.  
  
"I..." Mario stammered.  
  
"But..." Wario muttered.  
  
Peach, who had stopped crying was looking into the now open package. She reached inside...  
  
And there was the Link doll.  
  
"Oh! Luigi! Toad! Thank you so much!" she cried. She hugged the doll tightly, then leaned forward and kissed both Luigi and Toad on the top of their heads. Toad blushed deeply, and Luigi glanced over at Daisy nervously.  
  
"Big nose." Mario said.  
  
"Mustache." Wario said.  
  
"It was Luigi?" both of them said in unisen. Then, they started bawling.  
  
Toad looked questioningly at the crying, cake covered rivals. "So, they both had the same plan?"  
  
Luigi shook his head. "I guess dumb minds do think alike."  
  
Wow! What did you think? I'm very proud of myself. Please reveiw. I have to get back to the toy shop. Bye! choochoo (Booster's Theme from SMRPG plays) 


End file.
